False Alarm
by TribalGirl
Summary: My continuation of the strip where Italy bursts in on Germany in the shower and asks him to say "I love you," and then Japan walks in. Slight GerIta. Written from Japan's point of view, just a quick drabble I wrote when bored.


**This is a continuation of that strip in which Germany and Italy kinda confess their love for each other while Germany's in the shower, you know the one. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Japan ascended the stairs at a fast trot, located the bathroom door, and burst inside.

"Are you okay? What hap... pened..." Then his brain processed what was in front of him. Germany was stark naked, lying face down on top of Italy, who was not wearing pants and was saying, "I did it, Japan! I got closer to Germany!"

Oh.

Ahh...

Well, if he'd known it was that kind of a relationship, he'd have knocked before entering, no doubt about it. He turned away. "Please put some clothes on."

He waited a moment, then turned back to the scene. Germany had a towel around his waist and, looking nonplussed, was putting one on Italy, who as usual seemed to have no idea that he was supposed to be wearing clothes.

"All right..." Japan sighed resignedly. "How long has this been going on for?"

Germany looked completely lost. "Um -"

"I mean, it was fairly obvious to everyone that you were in a relationship, but I didn't know it was quite... like that." Quite so sexual, he'd wanted to say, but he couldn't say such things out loud.

Germany's face was now red, and he was making incoherent spluttering noises. Italy was still grinning, clinging to Germany's arm and looking as though all his dreams had come true.

"Japan! Japan! Germany loves me! I asked him if he loved me and his face went all funny and then he said yes, and, oh, Japan, I'm so happy right now -"

"Wait..." Japan held up a finger. Normally he'd be too polite to interrupt anyone, but he'd learned that unless Italy was interrupted quickly, he'd keep on talking and talking, so this was excusable. "So this relationship is actually quite recent? I mean to say, you only just now discovered your feelings for each other?"

Italy shrugged, still grinning like a maniac. "Well, I've always really liked him, but I wasn't sure if he loved me back, and now I asked him, and he said yes, and we're going to live happily ever after and be together forever -"

Germany now looked as though he was about to start blowing steam out of his ears. He appeared to be trying to say something, but words wouldn't come.

"So, you discovered you were in love with each other," Japan murmured. "And you decided to consolidate that relationship..." He looked around at the mess in the bathroom. "You couldn't have waited until night, though? Or at least moved to the bedroom? It's lucky I didn't walk in earlier." At the same time, another sneaking part of him wished very much that he had walked in earlier. Unnoticed. With a camera...

"Hold on a moment!" Germany appeared to have regained his voice. "Look, Japan, I don't know what you're assuming, but whatever it is, it's wrong. Italy just came in here and asked me if I liked him or loved him or something, and he was being really persistent, so I kind of had to say yes. Then he was way too happy, and tackled me with a hug, and since I was in the shower and was holding the nozzle, we slipped. Does that answer your questions?"

Japan was thoroughly confused by now. "But Italy... You were saying you love him?" He felt that warranted a little more reaction from Germany.

Italy grinned and nodded. "Of course I love him! He's my best friend!"

"Ah." It all became clear now, and Japan felt a sinking sensation of disappointment. No real relationship then - not yet, at least, although it was clearly in the development stages. He kept his face impassive as he bowed slightly. "Please forgive me. I made assumptions that I should not have made." He turned to leave, but then paused. "So... you two are not in a romantic relationship? And never were?"

His answer was a happy "Ve-" from Italy and a vehement "NO!" from Germany, who appeared to be blushing.

Tsundere, Japan thought, but he didn't say it aloud. Instead he said, "Please excuse my rudeness, but I must tell you that the other nations will not be happy to hear that there is nothing between you. They all had high hopes for you relationship." He paused a moment, then added, "As did I." Trying not to seem unforgivably rude, he continued with, "I hope that in time you may come to your senses and be happy together. Goodbye."

Japan turned and left the room. Behind him he heard Germany's incoherent noises of frustration, and Italy's happy chatter continuing as usual, and thought, Well, that was an intriguing false alarm.

* * *

**This was my first time writing Japan, so I'm not sure how well I did. I'd really appreciate it of you could provide a few comments regarding that. :)**


End file.
